


Return To Middle Earth

by nothingdlioncourt



Category: Bandom, The Academy Is..., The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Elves, M/M, Middle Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingdlioncourt/pseuds/nothingdlioncourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit weird and written because William Beckett would make a perfect Middle Earth elf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return To Middle Earth

Return To Middle Earth.

William Beckett looked out the window, it was still raining and it made the streets look dull and grey. He sighed walking to the small kitchen to make him self a coffee, he hated the English weather. It seemed to always be raining, and it was always cold, not that for the past couple of days he had really been feeling the cold. Not since those strange lights had been seen a few miles away, but people quickly forgot about such things and were more interested in who got voted out on some mind numbly dull reality television program. 

William sighed as he curled his long limbs up on the sofa, flicking through the channels until he found some old horror film, after half an hour he felt his eyes dropping as yet another young teen ran off into the forest, in no doubt to meet an untimely end. He turned the television on low as he let his eyes slip shut. 

The room was completely black when the strange lights returned but this time they wasn't in some field, no they were right here in William's living room. They seemed to surround him then engulf him, and when the room returned to blackness William was no longer there. 

 

William opened his eyes blinking up at the think canopy of trees above him. He blinked again, before quickly sitting up looking around.

“What the hell?” He said to himself because the last thing he remembered was falling asleep on his sofa and now he was in a middle of some forest, and honestly when did trees grew that tall. He looked around again and all he could see was trees, then he heard something moving in the undergrowth. He watched then covered his mouth to stop himself from screaming when a giant spider came out of the forest, and when he said giant he didn't mean the sort you found in a bath tub, or even tarantula size. This spider was bigger then a bath tub and right now it had all eyes turned towards William.

William slowly stood taking a step back as the spider started to advance towards him, the he did the only thing he could do he turned and ran, the spider was chasing him as ran through the trees, he knew the spider was close behind him when his foot caught in a tree root and he fell onto the forest floor. He turned round to see the spider ready to pounce on him. It was then he heard a whoosh and an arrow hit the spider before a tall guy dressed in medieval like garments jumped from the trees and used a broad sword to finish the spider off.

William mouth fell open as he looked at the guy. He was maybe a little taller then William with long blond hair, and despite his androgynous looks and slim build he looked fierce, and damn did he have pointed ears.

“You what are you doing in Mirkwood,” The guy said pointing his bow and arrow at William.

“This is more crazy then when Gabe claimed to have seen the cobra-” William whispered before black spots obscured his vision and he passed out on the forest floor.


End file.
